Till death do us part
by kawaiiotaku96
Summary: this is a pretty angsty book, about ticci toby and masky. the rest is up to you to find out


**Till death do us part**  
By: Kawaiiotaku96  
Time seemed to stop for Toby Rodgers. He felt his world broken, dead. He hasn't gone out often as he used to. He wanted to be happy again, like his lover. He seemed to move on more quickly. Hell, he already found a new lover. They both look so happy. The thought of it made Toby burst into tears. It was the 10th time he cried today. He just couldn't seem to have moved on, he never thought it would end like this. He could hear the laughter that everyone was having downstairs.

They all seemed to be happy and enjoying so, like a family. One person was missing from the table. They all knew who. It's been like that for over a month now. A female with burnt lips and a mask hovering over the rest of her face looked over at the doorway "someone has to get him, he hasn't been eating for over a month, he's going to die of starvation if he doesn't eat!" the table went silent as the laughter died. "There's nothing we can do, just let him be" said a man with a mask as well and a hoodie. The female who was known as jane glared at him "you don't know what you're talking about, we cant leave him like that. He's going to end up killing himself or something!" a  
girl with a pink dress gasped and started to cry "no! He can't die! We have to help him!" they all looked towards the faceless man. It was silent until a masked man with a brown tanned jacket got up "i'll go get him."

Toby stopped crying, everything was numb to him. He was hearing the voice in his head, listening to every word they were saying, each one made him made him cross the bridge, they even told him to go up and down the letter. The voices stopped as a knock was heard on the door "who...who is it?", toby pulled down his sleeve as he looked over at the door "it's me. Masky" toby felt his heart shatter as he heard that name "can i come in?" toby panicked for a few seconds before responding "sure" it was a quiet response but it was loud enough for Masky to hear. Masky stepped into the room, he saw how messy it was. He ignored the mess and looked over at Toby "hey, you should come downstairs, your food is getti-" "i'm not hungry" Masky sighed in annoyance "stop with that bullshit, you obviously are hungry" toby chuckled nervously "no i'm not" and just like that Toby's stomach growled "then what do you say about that?" Toby seemed to have snap, his bipolar took over. "I SAID ITS FUCKING NOTHING TIM! WHY DON'T YOU RUN OFF TO YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?!" Masky stood in shock, he felt himself getting furious at Toby "so is this what its about?Toby, it's been over two fucking months since we broke up! I moved on and you should to!" toby felt himself crying, he walked over to masky. He saw the perfect opportunity to strike in for a kiss. His mask moved to the side, only showing his lips. Toby pulled down his mouth guard. Masky looked confused at toby, not sure what he was planning to do. Toby grabbed masky by his jackets collar and kissed him. Masky was in shock until he pushed toby away. "WHAT THE FUCK ROGERS?!" toby stared at masky "please just come back to me! Please!" "I'M OUT OF HERE!" toby grabbed masky and pulled him towards him "MASKY! PLEASE!" masky tried his best to get out of his grip, his mask falling off him in the process "MASKY, STOP, PLEASE!" masky finally managed to get out of tobys grip "fuck off rogers!" With those words, masky walked out of the room and stormed into the dining room.

Everyone stared at masky, they all heard what was happening. Hoodie looked down, mumbling to himself, the one word he kept repeating was "its my fault."

Toby was sobbing. He screwed up, he fucked up. 'Do it' 'he hates you' 'everyone hates you' 'just go' 'just leave' toby knew what he had to do, he wasn't proud of the idea but he knew it was finally time to shake hands with the devil. He kept the rope from 5/19, the day he tried to end it all but his old lover stopped him, he sobbed at the memory of that day. He grabbed the rope and sang himself a song as he made the noose "let's learn how to tie a noose. It's easy if you're not obtuse, all you need is a piece of rope and abandon all your hope. You make a loop and the snake goes down but changes its mind and turns around and climbs back up to the top again, this is where the fun begins. The snake spirals down and all around and at the bottom what has he found? The snake goes into the rabbits hole then you give the top a pull. Now it's ready for your use…." through sobs as toby sang "this is how you tie a noose" toby looked at what he made. He grabbed one of his chairs and climbed on it as he tied the rope to the fan. He tried to find the courage inside him to do it but he just couldn't. He fell to his knees and cried.

A little girl has an uneasy feeling inside her. She looked around and spoke "may i be excused?" they all nodded, she immediately left and ran to a specific room. She knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again. No response. She burst through the door and saw toby sobbing, she saw the noose on the fan. She gasped and yelled out "TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM" toby stopped sobbing as he heard that name "SALLY NO" sally ran out of the room and waited for masky. Toby closed the door, not bothering to lock it.  
Masky finally arrived "what is it sal?" sally sighed in relief "its toby! Something is horribly wrong!" masky sighed in annoyance "im sure hes fine sall-" masky saw toby's body, hanging from the ceiling. Sally began to cry "that's not how i found him" Masky walked up to tobys corpse and collapsed to his knees, he began to sob. The others heard them and gathered around toby's room, staring at the corpse.

Masky knew it was his fault. He was too blind to see how much toby loved him.

The end.

Credit of making this story goes to me  
Inspiration to make the story goes to the artist of this drawing

And the other credit of inspiring me to make this story goes to a lovely author Ellen Hopkins, her book 'impulse' inspired me to make this and i recommend for you to read it.


End file.
